


Anything for the Rush

by ShinsoKamiGoodBois



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Goodnight, I ruined Kaminari sorry, I’m going to bed, I’m very tired, M/M, May or may not make this an actual thing, Oh buddy boy, Pray for Shinso, Yandere Denki, i don’t know, it’s midnight, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoKamiGoodBois/pseuds/ShinsoKamiGoodBois
Summary: Denki Kaminari can’t feel anything. Until he meets someone that makes him feel everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Denki Kaminari had been empty for as long as he could remember. He’d watched the other children laugh and play, cry and yell, but he couldn’t seem to find those emotions in himself. 

Of course, this was a mistake in him, something that made him different, strange, an outcast. The other children would tease him, hurt him, anything to get a reaction that wouldn’t come, and his parents were concerned. Well-One of them was.

His mother wasn’t concerned. Not at all. Denki has a distinct memory of cooking with her one day-something he didn’t particularly have any opinion on-when she told him.

“Mom, am I broken?” Denki had asked at the time, never looking up from the bowl he was stirring.

“What makes you say that, lightning bug?” She had replied, pausing the chopping of the carrots momentarily.

“The other kids at school say I’m weird. Because I don’t laugh or cry or yell like them.” She was silent a moment, but Denki heard the smile in her voice when she next replied.

“Lightning bug, you’re not weird. I was like you once. It’s just a matter of finding a person to love. Once I met your father, I felt things.”

There wasn’t further conversation, but those words would ring in him for years to come. So he decided to do something.

He started acting. 

He saw people that were optimistic, and saw that they tended to have more friends, so he acted high energy.

He saw that airheads got laughed with rather than laughed at, so he acted dumb.

He saw that people that flirted with other people found love, so he started flirting with people that some might consider attractive.

It took a few years, but by high school he had perfected his perfect personality, his perfect mask, his perfect costume.

No one could see through it, to the empty shell of a human underneath. But that person was still there, only visible in the few hours Denki would have completely to himself.

That person was still there, without feeling, emotion, a purpose.

But all that changed, one day.

It was a simple accident. The air headed side of his made up personality required that he ignore his reaction, and get knocked over by accident. But when he looked up?

His heart stopped, for a second, before beating at a much faster rate than it should have. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter but the person above him, everything else seemed to disappear in an instant.

It was just him and the tired looking, violet haired boy.

“Ah, sorry. I should’ve paid more attention.” That voice was the most mesmerizing thing Denki had ever heard, and the trance he felt listening to it made his reaction time slow, and he almost didn’t comprehend the hand the lilac-haired male had offered him.

“Uh-Oh! It’s fine, dude! I was kinda out of it too!” He replied, the forced enthusiasm suddenly just a bit less forced, and the rush he felt gripping the others hand, even if for a few moments, felt so unbelievably good, it had his head spinning.

“You good?” The boy asked, and all he could do was nod, not trusting his voice not to fail him anymore.

“Alright, well I have to go to class. See you around, maybe.” The boy said, and his wave goodbye was delayed as a wave of sadness at the prospect rushed over him.

He watched the boy depart, and kept watching him until he was out of his line of sight before he finally managed to comprehend what had happened.

That boy. In the span of a few moments, that lilac-haired dream had made him feel sadness, happiness, extacy, love. 

That boy, that was the one he’d been searching for for so damn long. 

He wanted him.

No.

He needed him.

And he would do anything to get him.


	2. First Rival

What Denki did over the next few weeks  _might_  be considered stalking to anyone else. 

 

He just considered it planning, for his wonderful confession.

 

But he found something he didn’t like, upon further inspection.

 

**Neito Monoma.**  

 

Neito was in the class below his own, but that didn’t stop him from talking to Senpai-Hitoshi, Denki had learned his name was- _Any chance he got._

 

And something boiled in his chest when he saw Neito talking to Hitoshi so  _casually_ , like his  _boyfriend_.

 

It wasn’t like Neito would treat him nice either-Anything he said usually consisted of snarky remarks, or sarcastic sayings-He acted like a Tsundere for fucks sake!

 

Hitoshi didn’t deserve someone like _him_ , someone who wouldn’t treat him  _right._

 

 

It filled Denki with  _rage_ , seeing them together, seeing  _Hitoshi_ , his  _beautiful, **perfect**_ Hitoshi, hanging around with someone as  _ugly, and **disgusting**_ as Neito.

 

He just wished Neito would go away, stop talking to Hitoshi, stop looking at Hitoshi, stop  _breathing_ near Hitoshi-

 

_**Stop breathing at all.** _ __

 


End file.
